End of Summer Weeks
As many were expecting, this is a 21-day Light event, and like recent events, we have the chapter of "Conquer the Guardians". There is a marathon which lasts throughout the 21 days whereby the final top 500 get the event mythic card. Essence The event features three types of Essence : Sun, Nature and Arcane Essence. Sun Essence - obtained from opening duel chests, defeating guardians in event chapter, purchase using gems, or quests which opens in phase 2. Nature Essence - obtained from defeating bosses in event chapter, or picking in a Sun Coffer Arcane Essence - obtained from winning the event daily tournament (top 50 with most Summer Emblems each day), or picking in a Nature Coffer. Coffers Sun coffer - 3 pickings, 1 unique event card and Nature Essence instead of cards are guaranteed. Unfortunately, you may be forced to choose between Nature Essence and a unique event card. Nature coffer - 5 pickings, 1 unique event card and Arcane Essence instead of cards are guaranteed. Likewise, you may be forced to choose between Arcane Essence and a unique event card. Arcane coffer - 10 pickings, many unique event cards and artifact are guaranteed. Likewise, you may be forced to choose between Artefact dups and a unique event card. Event Cards These cards can only be obtained by opening the appropriate coffers during the event. Artifact Obtained from the Arcane Coffer, duplicates of the same artifact are combined to level it up, then inserted into any white card (without an ability). Assuming you have enough dupes, it is possible to upgrade an artifact during the next week (when it's no longer available), or even after the event ends, exactly like card seducing : Phase 1 artifact : Blazing Rage (5-10-15-20-30%). Phase 2 artifact : Blazing Shield (15-20-25-30-40%). Phase 3 artifact : Blazing Cure (10-20-30-40-50%). Conquer the Guardians All guardians have the "disadvantageous" event color (Black for this event), and defeating them consumes energy, earns Sun Essence and Boss Keys. Defeating bosses consumes Boss Keys, earns Nature Essence and energy. You can either raid the past 2 stages you have defeated, or the next highest one which you have not defeated (you cannot raid other stages). Combat takes into account the total damage that your cards make against an enemy with thousands of HP. You may have repeated attempts at each stage before a countdown timer runs out, after which, the HP of the chapter is restored to full. There are 27 stages in phase 1, 30 in phase 2, and 23 in phase 3 : Path Starting from phase 2, you can earn Sun Essence and Summer Emblems by completing Path quests. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. There is a X5 inflation for Sun and Arcane coffers, and only X3 for Nature coffer : 650 - Level up a Light card 685 - Win Duels 5 times 720 - Win Guardian 2 755 - Seduce Light cards 3 times 790 - Open Silver Boxes 4 times 825 - Level up Light cards 5 times 860 - Win Guardian 5 895 - Have 2-tier soulbound Light Card (need to newly soulbind to tier 2) 930 - Win Guardian 8 965 - Get 15 Rare Light card duplicates 1000 - Open chests in Duels 4 times 1035 - Win Guardian 12 1070 - Get 40 Common Light card duplicates 1105 - Spend 25000 Sun Essence 1140 - Have 3-tier soulbound Light Card (need to newly soulbind to tier 3) 1175 - Get 10 Epic Light card duplicates (try duel chests, sun coffers, gold boxes or arcane coffer) 1210 - Win Guardian 16 1245 - Gain Polished stone (seems to work just having 1 in inventory or in card) 1280 - Have 4-tier soulbound Light Card (seems to work, no need to newly soulbind) 1315 - Get 4 Legendary Light card duplicates 1350 - Spend 45000 Sun Essence 1385 - Reach Master League III in Duels 1420 - Level up Rare Light cards 5 times 1455 - Have 5-tier soulbound Light Card (seems to work, no need to newly soulbind) 1490 - Open Nature Coffer 1525 - Gain Regular stone (seems to work just having 1 in inventory or in card) 1560 - Get 30 Rare Light card duplicates 1595 - Win Duels 20 times 1630 - Get 10 Epic Light card duplicates 1665 - Have 6-tier soulbound Light Card (seems to work, no need to newly soulbind) 1700 - Seduce Light cards 5 times 1735 - Have 4-star Northern card 1770 - Level up Light cards 20 times 1805 - Gain Pure stone (seems to work just having 1 in inventory or in card) 1840 - Have 4-star Gladiator card 1875 - Get 7 Legendary Light card duplicates 1910 - Spend 90000 Sun essence 1945 - Open Silver Box 7 times 1980 - Win Guardian 26 2015 - Open Golden Box 1 time 2050 - Soulbind Light Card 5 times 2085 - Open Nature Coffer 3 times 2120 - Win a prize in the Summer Weeks Tournament 2155 - Open Nature Coffer 6 times (duplicates with the 2085 task, so only need to open 6 total) 2190 - Gain Radiant stone (seems to work just having 1 in inventory or in card) 2225 - Level up Light cards 15 times 2260 - Get 10 Legendary Light card duplicates 2295 - Have 4-star Demon Hunter card 2330 - Have 8-tier soulbound Light Card 2365 - Have 4-star Monk card Phase 3 8000 - Level up Light cards 25 times 8105 - Win a prize in the Summer Weeks Tournament 8210 - Open Arcane Coffer 8315 - Gain Flawless stone 8420 - Open Golden Box 4 times 8525 - Gain 100000 Sun Essence 8630 - Have 5-star Northern card 8735 - Open Nature Coffer 10 times 8840 - Open chests in Duels 25 times 8945 - Have 5-star Gladiator card 9050 - Get card duplicate from Wheel of Fortune 9155 - Have 9-tier soulbound Light Card 9260 - Have 5-star Demon Hunter card 9365 - Gain Royal stone 9470 - Have 5-star Monk card 9575 - Win Guardian 50 9680 - Open Legendary Chest in Duels 9785 - Have 5-star Paladin Square card 9890 - Open Arcane Coffer 3 times 9995 - Have 10-tier soulbound Light Card 10100 - Have 5-star Phoenix card Daily Contest In phase 3, the coffers' cost did increase by X5 for the Sun and Nature coffers (a total of X25 and X15 from phase 1!), and X3 for the Arcane coffer (a total of X15 from phase 1!), and there is no event daily tournament, but you can earn Arcane Essence and marathon pts, in addition to the 2 remaining event cards (Paladin Square and Phoenix) from the regular daily tournament measured in mojo as follows : Category:Events